Disconnected moments in time
by chibichibigirl
Summary: Title is pretty random as I had no idea what to call this. Part of a 100 theme challenge I found on deviantart by darknessversuslight. Chapter 1. Introduction: He new he needed to do this, he just didn't know if he had the strength to. Luckily she's right there with him. Ichiruki warning for first chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! *Sigh* However I would settle for just owning Byakuya…

Introduction

He was nervous. His palms were sweaty, his chest tight and he repeatedly pursed his lips.

He felt a hand grab his, he turned to see a pair of big violet eyes looking up at him, steady and strong as ever. "It's alright Ichigo. Their is no need to be so nervous." So she had noticed, that was the problem with him being an open book to her. He could never hide anything from her.

"I'm not nervous. Why would I be?" He said trying to appear confidant and in control. He attempted to tug his hand away from hers, but those thin little fingers tightened into an iron grip.

"You also don't need to act tough in front of me. I know what this means to you. I also know the kind of affect it has on you, so you don't have to try and hide it." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." But inside he was thankful for her words and didn't try to retract his hand any longer.

He watched the ground as they trudged up the hill, his mind racing through memories too fast to actually let them sink in. Just little flashes of things, some were fuzzy and others were seen with surprising clarity. A few were important moments, but most were just of insignificant things. He cherished each and every moment not lost to him.

He must have been lost in his own world of remembering for longer then he thought because suddenly they were their and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and he was trying so hard not to hyperventilate, but the open air suddenly seemed heavy and his legs were numb.

It was right over their, just a short walk, but it seemed more difficult to get to then the top of Mt. Everest.

He gaze was frozen, unblinking and his fear uninterrupted till he felt gentle fingertips lightly touch his cheek. His head jerked slightly towards her. Once again those eyes sucked him in, steady, strong and loving. They were his anchor in a sea of turbulent emotions.

"Ichigo, you're the man who has taken on hundreds of Menos Grande, invaded soul society and defeated Aizen. You've overcome the impossible many times despite the odds and your own self doubts. You can do this." She reassured. He leaned into her touch, her hand now encompassing his cheek.

In barely a whisper he said "But in a way those were so much easier then this. I don't know if I am strong enough to face _this_."

She shook her head, her raven hair bouncing around her. "Idiot, that's why I'm here. I thought you would have figured it out by now, their isn't your strength and mine, there is only _our _strength. Together we can face anything." She said her tone unwavering and her eyes shined with confidence and it is easy for him to see why he fell so hard for her.

He nodded. "Right, how could I forget? Thank you Rukia." She gave a short nod and retracted her hand, only to grab his once more.

He turned and faced the now not so daunting path. They walked side by side and once their he let go of her hand and knelt down. He smiled, it was sad, wistful and happy all at once. Feeling Rukia's presence behind him he knew he could do this.

"Mom, I have someone for you to meet."

A.N: Ok so I know the ending wasn't so hard to guess, but I liked it. Sort of. Like I said in the description I found this 100 theme challenge on deviant art. Thank you darknessversuslight! It was posted a while ago, but I'm ok with that.

So anyways here's chapter one! The first theme was introduction like the title. I'm not sure if I'll stick with the theme as the title, but it's not that important so we'll just have to wait and see!

Also while the first chapter is Ichiruki I could change the pairings up in future theme's just to mix it up. However I think Rukia will be the main character in most of them with a little Ichigo thrown in, though I'm still undecided.

I am very sorry for all these question marks, but I'm just not sure what I want to do with this quite yet.

Thank you guys so much for reading and I would be very appreciative if you left a review telling me your thoughts! Criticism is encouraged, but please no flames!


End file.
